


Let's Join Forces

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jayne!  Continued vigilance!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Join Forces

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Guns and Horses" (song by Ellie Goulding)

If Jayne believed in fate or destiny, he might have believed that all the _gosa_ that had happened to him had been leading him up to this point. It seemed like such a long time ago he’d signed onto _Serenity_ , thinking of nothing more than his own bunk and a bigger share of the haul.

“Jayne!” yelled River’s voice, over the sound of pounding hooves and flying bullets. “Continued vigilance!”

He tightened his grip on his horse’s reigns, made sure their loot was still secure to his saddle, and grinned over at her. And River, hair flying behind her, grinned back— before lobbing a grenade back at their pursuers.

No wonder he loved that crazy moon-brain.

THE END


End file.
